rogerrabbitfandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Walt Disney Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Pete Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Huey, Dewey and Louie Jose Carioca Clara Cluck Chip 'n Dale Peter Pig from The Wise Little Hen ''and The Band Concert Bucky Bug from ''Bugs in Love Merry Dwarves from The Merry Dwarves Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees Sun from Father Noah's Ark Big Bad Wolf The Three Little Pigs Little Red Riding Hood Orphans from Orphans Benefit Toby Tortoise, Girl Bunnies, & Animal Pedestrians from The Tortoise And The Hare Water Babies from Water Babies Jenny Wren from'' Who'' Killed Cock Robin? Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, Evil Queen (appearing as apple witch), One of the Vultures and Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket and Lampwick from Pinocchio Casey Jones from The Brave Engineer Brooms, Zeus, Ben Ali Gator, Hyacinth Hippo, Madame Upanova, One of the Pegasuses, One of the Unicorns, One of the Centaurettes, Cupids, and Chinese Mushrooms from Fantasia Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo, Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and One of the Clowns from Dumbo Thumper (mentioned), Great Prince, Bambi, Faline, and Flower from Bambi Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy Emotion from Reason & Emotion Pelican resembling Monte from The Pelican and the Snipe Chicken Little from Chicken Little Peter from Make Mine Music Br'er Bear, Tar Baby, Hummingbirds and Sister Moles from Song of the South Willie the Giant and Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free Forest Animals from Melody Time Danny from So Dear to My Heart Mr. Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Walker from Motor Mania Alice (mentioned), Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat and Doorknob from Alice in Wonderland Sheep resembling Lambert's Mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion Apartments and Skyscrapers from The Little House Witch Hazel from Trick or Treat Peter Pan (mentioned), Tiger Lily, Tinker Bell, John Darling, and Rhinoceros from Peter Pan Maleficent's Goons from Sleeping Beauty Penguin Waiters, Butterflies, and the silhouette version of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins Flaps the Vulture and Snake-like Character resembling Kaa from The Jungle Book Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Toy versions of Pongo and Perdita from One Hundred and One Dalmatians Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd Porky Pig Yosemite Sam Tweety Sylvester Foghorn Leghorn Road Runner Wile E. Coyote Marvin the Martian Sam Sheepdog Speedy Gonzales Bugs Bunny Prototype Gray colored version of Marc Anthony Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland and Dough for the Do-Do Fox resembling George the Fox from Of Fox and Hounds Kangaroo resembling Gracie from Pop 'Im Pop! Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs Granny (mentioned) Character resembling Cecil Turtle Character resembling Michigan J. Frog Petunia Pig Witch Hazel Pepe Le Pew MGM Droopy Spike Screwy Squirrel Meathead the Dog Benny Burro Character resembling Barney Bear Purple colored version of George Octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy Quacker Tom and Jerry Wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Turkey from Jerky Turkey Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios Betty Boop Character resembling Koko the Clown Superman Herman and Katnip Popeye Bluto Olive Oyl Casper the Friendly Ghost Wiffle Piffle from Whoops! I’m a Cowboy and The Hot Air Salesman Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Little Lulu Baby Huey Universal Studios/Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker Character resembling Wally Walrus Gold colored version of Papa Panda Andy Panda Chilly Willy (mentioned) Dinky Doodle (mentioned) 20th Century Fox Pictures/Terrytoons Character resembling Gandy Goose Lion from The Temperamental Lion Heckle and Jeckle Mighty Mouse Pat Sullivan Felix the Cat Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems/UPA The Fox and the Crow Mr. Magoo Winsor Mccay Gertie the Dinosaur